demigodsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:DarkShadow96
Welcome Hi, welcome to Demigods Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:DarkShadow96 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Leafwhisker (Talk) 00:52, November 19, 2010 ... HAI!!! Hello, I'm Cleo, daughter of Henry! *Raaaandom :D* I was blessed by Athena, Aphrodite, Apollo, Rhea, Poseidon, and Zeus :D Hehe, I'm random... OH HEY! o.o Anyway, I... Shall... HELP CHU!!! o.o Sorry if I weird you out... :D K byee~ ~Cleo, daughter of Henry :D Oh my....Just ignore Cleo,Shes like that.Hi,Im Danielle,Daughter of Rhea.,Me and Cleohere are oldies...somewhat,So we can help you with anything :D Dont be afaid to ask,Bye! ~Danielle~Daughter of Rhea~:D Would YOU kill to save a life? 06:03, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Nnnngggg... I was high on sugar... I JUST CRASHED =O Or did I...? :D And DON'T ignore me, I'm a vampire, lycan, and pheonix --.-- XD ALIEN (<>.<>) :DD ~Cleo Well PCHAW!Im75% god vampire,I HAD LOADS OF SUGER TODAY....:D AND IM DRINKING DR.PEPPER!DONT IGNORE ME AND CLEO WE'RE TO AWESOME XD ~Danielle~Daughter of Rhea~ Would YOU kill to save a life? 06:17, November 20, 2010 (UTC) YOU MONSTER, DANIELLE!!! YOU KILLED BOB THE TRAIN! NOOO!!! And you might be 75% god, but I was blessed :D And I want blood... -Looks at Danielle hungrily and smiles- ~Cleo OI!Im a vampire too,Ya know.But I DONT GO KILLING PEOPLE >:[ And im 75% god AND epic XD jkjk Whyd I agree to Atreyu making me a vampire again?I forgot... -pokes fangs and jabs wooden spear through cleo-PWNED ~Danielle~ ... -Bites your leg super hard and sinks teeth in- I PWN YOU!!! :D I'm 50% and epicer because I was blessed :D And I'm a pheonix and a... -Changes to lycan and howls then turns human- o.o I guess that explains it o.o Lol ~Epic lycan, vampire, pheonix Cleo ;D Oh, P.S. We're both 11 just incase you were wondering... :D :P Hey, you guys die or something? lol XD Just wondering because you haven't been on in awhile. And we have to talk...um, Brae-er, Brandon would know. I think... Chey, TheTheif, Daughter of Athena, Lycan/Phoenix/Human Hybrid, Dragon Rider 00:43, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Hello!!!! Hi there, Ive never actaully talked to you guys so HELLO! Im like the weirdest person next to Danielle (if I dont say that she'll explode XD) I am a daughter of Athena claimed September or August 27th (I forgot rofl) I am not at CHB yet but I think I will go there soon. Im not sure. I have dirty blonde hair, glasses, and im a super freak!!!! (dont forgot my gray eyes) lol :))) Im hope you find out who your Olympian Parent is! :)))) *Melissa Daughter of Athena/ Just a plain demigod with no powers! Hello...? O_O Are you guys, like, okay? -shrugs- I'm not that great...I've failed a lot of things. -sighs sadly- Anyways, yeah, you're right. Demititan = kid of the Titans. Hehe, my best friend is a demititan ^.^ And yeah, I'll try...knowing me it won't work. Don't...don't keep your hopes up...-shrugs- Chey, TheTheif, Daughter of Athena, Lycan/Phoenix/Human Hybrid, Dragon Rider 23:56, December 8, 2010 (UTC) O_O Omg Your online its been forever D: http://demigodshaven.chatango.com/ Go on there please thanks bye XD ~Danielle~